


Obliging

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch McCree, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Enemies, He's too much for him, Jesse can't handle him, M/M, Perle di pornfest, Scion Hanzo, Shameless Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] Hanzo Shimada indossava sempre completi per cui non aveva mai avuto bisogno di sapere il prezzo. Erano di sartoria, fatti su misura, e gli fasciavano il corpo con una perfezione altresì impossibile. I muscoli delle braccia gli gonfiavano le maniche della camicia bianca mettendo in mostra la larga forma delle spalle. Teneva la schiena dritta ed il mento alto, postura adatta ad un uomo che non aveva mai dovuto chiedere niente ma aveva ottenuto sempre ciò che voleva. Guardandolo, Jesse deglutì così forte da far rumore. [...]♥ McHanzo - Scion!Hanzo/Blackwatch!McCree





	Obliging

[[Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DujKJ1OaLQE)]  
  
Hanzo Shimada indossava sempre completi per cui non aveva mai avuto bisogno di sapere il prezzo. Erano di sartoria, fatti su misura, e gli fasciavano il corpo con una perfezione altresì impossibile. I muscoli delle braccia gli gonfiavano le maniche della camicia bianca mettendo in mostra la larga forma delle spalle. Teneva la schiena dritta ed il mento alto, postura adatta ad un uomo che non aveva mai dovuto chiedere niente ma aveva ottenuto sempre ciò che voleva.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e rimase in piedi sulla soglia sistemandosi i gemelli, le labbra contratte in una linea austera.  
Non era il tipo di criminale a cui Jesse McCree era abituato. Provò a dir qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma Hanzo lo bloccò sollevando appena una mano per chiedere il suo silenzio, così Jesse inghiottì le parole e sentì la propria gola farsi ancora più secca. Strinse le mani contro i braccioli della sedia ed i suoi guanti scuri squittirono al movimento, parve il grido terrorizzato d’un topolino. Il cuore gli batteva in petto correndo come un cavallo in corsa.  
Non doveva andare così.  
Hanzo gli si avvicinò con calma, allentandosi appena il nodo della cravatta. Pareva non notare il suo nervosismo o forse lo stava semplicemente ignorando. Gli si piazzò davanti e si chinò appena per spolverarsi le ginocchia dei pantaloni perfettamente stirati, poi si inginocchiò a terra e Jesse deglutì così forte da far rumore. Non c’era niente di volgare in Hanzo, nonostante fosse tra le sue gambe. Ancora la sua schiena era dritta, rigida, e la sua espressione seria e composta. Aveva il fascino cerimonioso e tradizionale dell’antico Giappone, trasudava orgoglio.  
Si tolse entrambi i guanti afferrandone la stoffa dall’indice e li tirò via con rapidi scatti di polso. Li piegò e li posò lì accanto, sul pavimento, con un rispetto e una calma che a Jesse sfuggiva.  
Lui faceva fatica a restar seduto. Aveva la pelle d’oca per la tensione e continuava a pensare alla pistola rimasta nell’altra stanza, alle granate stordenti che non aveva più con sé…  
“Cominciamo” disse Hanzo piegando appena la testa in un breve segno di assenso. Non era solo una mera comunicazione ma un vero e proprio permesso che gli stava concedendo.  
Portò entrambe le mani alla sua cintura e Jesse si rese conto solo in quell’attimo che aveva ancora indosso la fibbia d’oro che si era guadagnato nella Deadlock, quella con il teschio alato dalla benda sull’occhio. Merda, che errore da principiante! Si irrigidì sulla poltrona così velocemente che sentì un paio di vertebre schioccargli nella schiena. Tuttavia Hanzo non sembrò riconoscere lo stemma e di nuovo non diede peso al suo nervosismo. Slacciò la cintura con la stessa minuziosa precisione con cui si era sfilato i guanti e si assicurò di farla strusciar via da ogni passante. La arrotolò e mise anch’essa sul pavimento.  
Ogni volta che completava un azione si fermava per qualche secondo, come se si stesse bloccando per poter dare il giusto tempo e l’importanza necessaria a riconoscere il valore della propria decisione. Poi proseguiva, serio e attento, seguendo passo per passo una cerimonia scritta tutta nella sua testa.  
Abbassò la cerniera dei pantaloni di Jesse ed il rumore parve squarciare l’aria nel silenzio. Jesse era già rosso in faccia fin alle punte delle orecchie; la barba non bastava a nasconderlo. Per lui il sesso era sempre stato una cosa rapida, rude, una caccia al piacere dove vi era poco tempo per badare ai dettagli. Tutta questa cerimoniosa attenzione gli era estranea e lo faceva sentire insolitamente troppo importante. Ad un tratto non era più sicuro di meritarsi davvero tutte quelle attenzioni; Hanzo doveva averlo confuso con qualcun altro.  
Invece sentì il palmo di Hanzo chiudersi a coppa contro il rigonfiamento appena accennato sotto ai boxer, tra i lembi dei pantaloni aperti, ed il cuore gli schizzò in gola.  
Una scarica di piacere gli trapassò le cosce facendole sobbalzare appena e dovette resistere all’impulso di chiuderle e tagliar fuori Hanzo. Con tutta la meticolosa attenzione che metteva nei suoi gesti, Jesse si sarebbe sentito in colpa ad interromperlo.  
Cercò di rilassarsi, di ricomporsi. Non era mica il suo primo rodeo! L’ultima cosa che voleva era passare per un novellino, ma quando Hanzo fece scivolare la sua mano sotto alla stoffa dei boxer dovette trattener un ansito stretto tra i denti.  
Le dita di Hanzo erano calde contro la sua pelle, aveva le mani più ruvide di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato. Afferrò quella che ancora non era un’erezione, ma che andando di questo passo lo sarebbe diventata presto, e la fece scivolare fuori dalla stoffa dei boxer tenendola ben salda alla base.  
Guardando in basso Jesse vide bene il modo in cui la stringeva e si trovò a deglutire a vuoto.  
Era così vicino a lui, eppure così lontano. Restava tra le sue gambe con una calma così snervante da far sembrare tutta la situazione surreale. Pareva essere in ginocchio su un tatami per gustare lentamente una tazza di tè, ma chiaramente l’intenzione era un’altra.  
Quattro dita di Hanzo lo circondavano, i polpastrelli morbidamente stretti contro di lui mentre il pollice seguiva la sua lunghezza rimanendo teso ed eretto, trattenendolo in posizione. Jesse era abituato che se qualcuno scomodava il suo cazzo costringendolo ad uscire dal caldo riparo dei boxer era per farci qualcosa alla svelta, non per restare a fissarlo. Hanzo non si stava neanche muovendo, e tuttavia quella staticità non discordava affatto dal piacere. Si intonava alla perfezione con la sua immagine, alle sue labbra ancora serrate in una linea e alle sopracciglia appena aggrottate. Non era ciò che aveva immaginato ma ora che lo vedeva gli pareva la cosa più calzante dell’universo; dopotutto non l’aveva mai visto affrettarsi per niente e nessuno.  
Deglutì a vuoto rendendosi conto di averlo già fatto altre volte, di aver la gola sempre più secca e sempre meno parole sulle lingua. Se avesse voluto fermarlo avrebbe dovuto farlo adesso, velocemente, prima che decidesse di muoversi! Ma Jesse non era davvero sicuro di riuscire ad interromperlo per un misto di curiosità e riverenziale timore: ogni respiro che gli gonfiava il petto era il preambolo di un tenue ansimare che attendeva solo la prima carezza per esplodergli in petto… ma aveva anche l’impressione che da un momento all’altro Hanzo avrebbe tirato fuori un coltello e glie l’avrebbe tagliato con un colpo netto.  
Invece non aveva ancora spostato la mano di un centimetro e le sue dita erano sempre più calde conto la base del suo cazzo.  
“…Signor Shimada…” mormorò Jesse con un fil di voce, cercando di spezzare la tensione. Non servì a niente; Hanzo era completamente concentrato solo su poco di lui alla volta. Mosse leggermente il polso inclinando appena la sua tenue erezione, contemplandone la forma e la lunghezza con i suoi occhi scuri come il petrolio, e le sue labbra si incresparono appena senza apportare un vero e proprio cambio di espressione. Mai in tutta la sua vita Jesse McCree si era sentito più giudicato.  
Il viso gli bruciava per il rossore, ogni nervo del suo corpo era teso. Le mani stavano iniziando a sudargli nei guanti spessi ed una morsa di eccitazione e terrore gli si contorceva sotto la pelle.  
“Mi piace come si sente” disse Hanzo di punto in bianco. Continuava a tener gli occhi fissi sul suo cazzo inclinandolo poco avanti ed indietro, valutandone ogni dettaglio “Mi piace la sensazione di averlo tra le mani, il peso contro il palmo…”  
Detto da qualsiasi altra persona il commento sarebbe risultato volgare, ma lui lo espresse con una tale serietà da apparire più come un complimento, se non un dato di fatto. Bastava il tono di voce per far capire che era una lode. Jesse sentì un brivido scuotergli la schiena e dovette trattenersi per non rispondere con un “Grazie” confuso e soffocato.  
Era surreale che Hanzo fosse lì a parlargli con voce bassa e vibrante. Forse era tutto un sogno, forse aveva sbattuto la testa così forte da allucinare… nel qual caso, non voleva svegliarsi. L’eccitazione stava montando in lui ed Hanzo ancora non l’aveva neanche carezzato. La sentiva ribollire nel basso ventre facendogli contrarre i muscoli delle cosce senza muoverle, come se solo irrigidendosi potesse spingersi nella sua mano e trovar finalmente il tanto agognato tocco.  
“Hai un bel cazzo…”  
Jesse mugolò.  
“…vorrei vederlo venire. Lucido di seme…”  
Jesse staccò una mano dal bracciolo della sedia e se la portò sul cuore, sentendolo battere così forte da fargli credere di star avendo un infarto. Si artigliò la divisa scura della Blackwatch scivolando sulle placche di kevlar e boccheggiò a vuoto.  
E non appena si convinse che andava tutto bene, che ce l’avrebbe fatta a restare vivo e continuare a respirare, Hanzo si mosse con un tocco lento, profondo.  
Il suo pollice salì accompagnato dall’anello delle dita, strusciando sulla sua erezione già testa così lentamente da fargli increspare appena la pelle. Jesse sentì la sensazione di piacere salire assieme ad esse ed emise un mugolio patetico serrando i denti in bocca. Si divincolò appena sulla sedia e subito Hanzo gli serrò la mano libera sulla coscia. Le dita gli affondarono nella carne testa della gamba e Jesse fu attraversato da una scossa di dolore stranamente troppo piacevole. Si costrinse a tenere il culo sulla sedia e calmarsi, ma era difficile.  
Arrivato alla cima Hanzo tracciò i contorni della punta con il pollice, delineandone ogni centimetro, poi scese di nuovo in basso e ripeté il movimento con calma. Salendo allargava appena un poco le dita, lasciando qualche millimetro di spazio tra ognuna di esse, mentre scendendo le comprimeva tutte una contro l’altra stringendo di più la presa, quasi come se stesse cercando di ricacciare dentro di lui il piacere che gli tirava fuori ad ogni mossa. Non sembrava avere nessuna fretta, né alcun imbarazzo. La sua espressione era ancora meticolosamente concentrata sull’erezione di Jesse… lo stirarsi della pelle ed il leggero imperlarsi della cima.  
“Così teso è ancor meglio” lo complimentò Hanzo con voce calma “solido, duro…”  
Jesse si costrinse a non muovere il bacino e sporse in avanti solo il ventre, gettando indietro le spalle e premendo la nuca contro lo schienale della sedia. Un gemito lungo gli uscì dalle labbra facendogli vibrare le corde vocali in gola e non tentò neanche di nasconderlo.  
Adesso la mano di Hanzo gli sembrava bollente e le sue parole erano scintille sul suo cuore di paglia. Ad ogni soffio e movimento lo incendiava un po’ di più, arrossendo i tizzoni e provocando la catastrofe. Avrebbe voluto toccarlo, ma aveva l’impressione che se si fosse tolto la mano dal petto il cuore gli sarebbe caduto sulle ginocchia. L’altra mano era così stretta contro il bracciolo della sedia che quasi non la sentiva più. Era così perfetto, Hanzo, con i capelli composti tirati indietro dalla lacca e la barba scura perfettamente curata. Era sicuro che le sue guance dovessero odorare ancora di dopobarba… McCree era conscio che la propria barba era così curata solo una volta al mese, se non meno. Le sue guance erano sempre rese scure dalle tracce neonate di una nuova peluria ed ogni volta esitava senza saper se lasciarsi crescere anche i baffi, oltre al pizzetto e alle basette. Al boss stavano bene. Non era elegante come Hanzo né nei modi né all’apparenza, ma aveva il fascino rustico di un anima mai veramente domata.  
“Darlin’… così mi uccidi” ansimò con voce spezzata.  
Hanzo sollevò la mano dalla coscia di Jesse e per un attimo lui credette che avesse interpretato male le parole, che magari avesse pensato di stargli facendo male con la sua presa. Rilassò di nuovo la schiena sbirciando Hanzo ed invece si trovò davanti uno sguardo serio e determinato.  
Era spaventoso quando intrigante.  
Hanzo usò la mano libera per tirarsi indietro il ciuffo di capelli neri che gli pendeva davanti agli occhi e poi si chinò su di lui, la mano nuovamente posata sulla sua coscia.  
Non distolse lo sguardo dal suo.  
Jesse lo vide piegarsi sulla propria erezione con un movimento così fluido da sembrare un rispettabile inchino. Schiuse appena le labbra e già prima che arrivasse a toccarlo un brivido scosse la schiena di McCree, poi arrivò il calore del suo fiato ed il cuore di Jesse gli schizzò in gola.  
Ancora lo guardava e non vi era alcuna vergogna nei suoi gesti. I suoi occhi neri sembrarono profondissimi quando posò il primo bacio sulla punta della sua erezione.  
McCree sarebbe potuto morire in quel momento. Cercò di spingersi in avanti, di prolungare il contatto con le sue labbra, ma la mano di Hanzo era ferrea sulla sua coscia e non gli diede la possibilità di alzarsi. Mugolò implorante sentendosi oscenamente esposto davanti al suo sguardo. Aveva addosso ancora tutti i vestiti ma era nudo ai suoi occhi. Lasciare che Hanzo vedesse l’espressione del suo viso era così imbarazzante e allo stesso tempo eccitante. Strinse i denti sul labbro inferiore dal lato dov’era abituato ad aver il sigaro in bocca, immaginando per riflesso il sapore di tabacco sulla lingua. Voleva baciarlo così tanto, santo cielo, così tanto! Voleva afferrargli la mascella e tirarlo vicino a sé; premendogli le dita tra la barba curata e la lingua sul palato.  
Hanzo era di un altro avviso ed ancora non gli concesse l’intimità d’un contatto più profondo. Di nuovo posò un altro bacio leggerissimo sulla sua erezione, facendolo tremare, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. Cazzo- era bellissimo. Tutto composto ed ordinato come se fossero nel bel mezzo di una riunione più che di un intercorso sessuale.  
Il suo fiato sulla pelle era come una carezza calda e ogni respiro faceva correre scintille nei muscoli di Jesse. Non aveva davvero idea di quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito a durare con tutte quelle attenzioni. Si sentiva incredibilmente fortunato, il vincitore di un biglietto d’oro altresì impossibile da trovare. Era quasi incredibile che tutte quelle premure fossero per lui e lui soltanto… non era sicuro di meritarle davvero.  
Hanzo strinse le labbra sulla sua erezione in un imitazione senza denti di piccoli morsi, tirando piano la sua pelle tesa e lasciandola un po’ più umida di saliva ad ogni tocco, viziandolo di attenzioni.  
Piegava appena un poco la testa in avanti e Jesse non era nemmeno sicuro che se ne rendesse conto.  
Il ciuffo di capelli neri gli rimbalzava contro la guancia dondolando ritmico ad ogni bacio, facendogli desiderare di vederlo andar ancor più svelto. Voleva disperatamente spingersi tra le sue labbra, sentire la propria erezione scorrere sulla lingua di Hanzo e la contrazione della sua gola quando sarebbe andato a sfiorargli il palato. Mioddio, quanto lo desiderava.  
Voleva vedere i suoi occhi scuri perdersi nel piacere con la bocca ancora occupata dal suo cazzo, stringergli i capelli tra le dita e strattonarli, spingergli la testa così a fondo da farlo tossire.  
La cerimoniosità di Hanzo lo stava facendo sentire un raro pezzo da collezione, un tesoro da glorificare ed adorare. Nessuno l’aveva mai trattato con i guanti, questo era certo. McCree era abituato a mani più rudi e sesso più rozzo… ma adesso che aveva Hanzo non era più sicuro di riuscire a tornare alle vecchie abitudini. Lo sterno gli si gonfiava d’ossigeno con disperazione e le dita di Hanzo erano bagnate del suo piacere. Lo continuava a baciare inumidendosi le labbra senza mai davvero aumentare il ritmo, tenendolo sull’orlo del precipizio senza lasciarlo scivolare.  
Jesse era lo spettatore passivo del proprio piacere, la sola tensione di quello sguardo l’avrebbe potuto convincere a venire tra le dita e le labbra di Hanzo.  
Il verso che gli usci dalla bocca fu un singhiozzo strozzato e le sue dita scivolarono sulla placca della giacca di kevlar, lasciando il suo cuore a battere come un pazzo.  
Sarebbe morto e non doveva andare così. Si supponeva che fosse lui quello al controllo, il poliziotto buono e quello cattivo… ma al momento non ricordava nemmeno di lavorare per la Blackwatch.  
La sedia era scomoda dietro la sua schiena, gli puntellava nelle vertebre ogni volta che cercava di arcuarsi su di essa. Jesse non resistette oltre e si alzò in piedi, piantando una mano tra i capelli di Hanzo ed appoggiandosi a lui per restar saldo sulle gambe. Le dita che fino a poco prima si stringeva sul cuore affondarono tra quei composti capelli neri, arruffandoli. Gli spinse la testa in avanti e sentì le labbra di Hanzo far pressione contro la punta del suo cazzo, serrarsi, e vide quello sguardo scuro farsi letale. Ma Jesse era incapace di registrarlo gli graffiò lo scalpo con le dita. Spinse la testa di Hanzo con più decisione e quando lui gemette riuscì a superare l’ostacolo dei suoi denti serrati e spingersi nella sua bocca. La sua lingua era calda, umida. Jesse ansimò forte e chiuse gli occhi gettando la testa all’indietro. La mano di Hanzo che ancora gli stingeva sulla coscia aumentò la presa così tanto da fargli male. In un attimo Jesse venne spinto all’indietro e si ritrovò di nuovo col culo sulla sedia da interrogatorio. Sfatto, ansimante, con i pantaloni aperti e le cosce spalancate. Il suo cazzo lucido della saliva di Hanzo svettava tra loro due e quando lui ne afferrò di nuovo la base lo fece con un po’ troppa forza.  
“Do not pull my hair, cowman. You are not the one in charge, here” per la prima volta in quella serata, Hanzo parlò in inglese. Il suo tonò non era più roco e vibrante come quando gli aveva sussurrato mille parole in giapponese, ma duro e terribilmente superbo.  
Jesse stavolta capì benissimo e deglutì, annuendo, rendendosi conto che se avesse di nuovo azzardato una mossa simile Hanzo gli avrebbe staccato il cazzo con un morso ben assestato. Merda, era terrificante. Come faceva ad essere anche così sexy?  
“Adesso lasciami assaporare il tuo cazzo. Proprio così… Non era male sulla mia lingua, ma te la meriti davvero?” aveva ripreso a parlare in giapponese, ma per Jesse non faceva alcuna differenza. Bastava il tono profondo di quella voce per smuovere i meccanismi nel suo petto, si capiva che erano complimenti o minacce altrettanto piacevoli. Avrebbe tanto voluto capirlo davvero.  
Di nuovo Hanzo posò le labbra sulla punta del suo cazzo e lo succhiò appena, strappando un gemito pieno a Jesse. La sua espressione fin ad ora austera mutò appena facendogli contrarre le labbra in un ghigno soddisfatto.  
“Giusto perché mi fai divertire…” gli sussurrò in giapponese sulla pelle umida, inondandola di aria calda.  
Jesse fu scosso da un brivido e socchiuse gli occhi, incapace di sostenere oltre quello sguardo malizioso. Sentì Hanzo posare uno, due, altri tre baci sulla cima del suo cazzo. Al quarto schiuse le labbra e lo lasciò affondare per tutta la sua lunghezza, fino alla gola, lasciando che l’erezione gli scivolasse tra la lingua e il palato. Jesse si portò entrambe le mani alla bocca e si morse le dita chiuse in un pugni. Spinse il bacino in avanti e venne al primo affondo, come un principiante, come non gli capitava da quando aveva 17 anni e si masturbava in segreto indossando la divisa di Gabriel Reyes.  
Stava per avere un infarto, se lo sentiva. Non riusciva più a respirare e il cuore gli batteva così forte da far male. Non sarebbe dovuta andare così, proprio per niente!  
Quando aprì gli occhi Hanzo si era già rassettato. Aveva sputato nel posacenere posato sul tavolo e con sguardo vacuo Jesse vide la sedia vuota dall’altro lato di esso, dove Hanzo si sarebbe dovuto sedere. Merda, aveva fatto un casino.  
Hanzo si passò una mano tra i capelli neri per farli tornare lisci e composti. Strinse il nodo della cravatta blu elettrico e si sistemò i gemelli della camicia come quando era entrato.  
“Allora?” chiese in inglese, rivolgendogli uno sguardo di sufficienza “Aprimi la porta, che aspetti”  
Jesse si alzò con gambe malferme e si accorse che le mani gli tremavano. Riuscì a rimettersi il cazzo nei pantaloni e li chiuse alla bell’e meglio, senza sapere cos’altro fare.  
“Io dovrei…” balbettò alzando lo sguardo su Hanzo. Che oggi scuri… erano così belli anche mentre ricopriva di baci la sua erezione. Cercò di sostenere il suo sguardo e si ritrovò a stringere le mani in pugni per la concentrazione “Devo farti delle domande” si corresse “Ti abbiamo arrestato per- Devi rispondere di- Devi-”  
Lo sguardo di Hanzo non era cambiato di una virgola al suo farfugliare. Lo guardava con l’impazienza austera di chi valuta la conversazione assolutamente superflua e Jesse sapeva che era così. Senza uno straccio di prova non poteva trattenerlo per più di un ora e non gli aveva fatto neanche una domanda… era veramente pessimo ad estorcere informazioni. Non riuscì a più a sostenere il suo sguardo ed aprì la porta della sala interrogatori per il suo prigioniero, come se fosse il suo maledetto maggiordomo.  
“Molto bene” disse Hanzo con un gesto di assenso, superandolo e camminando verso la libertà concessa. Si fermò nel corridoio e gli rivolse un sorriso appena accennato sollevando solo l’angolo sinistro della bocca “Hai davvero un bel cazzo, cerca di arrestarmi più spesso”  
Jesse lo guardò allontanarsi ripetendosi i suoni nella mente, desiderando disperatamente di saper parlare giapponese.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse: Well, mark me down as scared AND horny!
> 
> Scritta per il #12 Pornfest con il prompt “Cock worship. “do not pull my hair, cowman. You are not the one in charge, here” (Hanzo da ordini anche mentre è in ginocchio di fronte a Jesse)” e LOOK- Vane ci ha fatto una fanart bellissima (nel banner) e chiaramente HO DOVUTO. Pensavo giusto ieri a voi cari lettori, che mi vedete emergere dalla mia caverna e postare fanfiction come una pazza durante il periodo del Fest per poi tornare in uno sfibrante silenzio radio... e nulla, vi amo ahah grazie per la sopportazione ❤


End file.
